Reunion
by Sesshoumarulover111
Summary: Kagome has been waiting for Sango to come home. What happens when she finally arrives?


Okay! This is my first story that I had actually posted that is completed. I tried attempt to write a chapter story twice but failed miserably! So from now on I'll only be writing one shots until I can get my actual writing together (when ever that is). So I hope you enjoy this one. Don't be to mean this is my first and my first time ever writing a sex scene. But before we begin I would like to say that *clears throat* MY FIRST EVER POSTED AND COMPLETED STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY LOVE GUS WHO IS MY INSPIRATION AND MOTIVATION IN EVERYTHING I DO (including this). SO THANKS BABE!

OKAY! With all of that out of the way, enjoy the story and please review. I'm open to constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not use anything. The story and plot is all mine.

She sat at the edge of the bed looking at her. She smiled, she had waiting for weeks to finally see her again and now she was here. Watching her dig through her suitcase that was placed in the corner of the room next to the bed, she tilted her head slightly wondering if there was something in there she was actually looking for. She concluded that she was jus stalling, for what reason she did not know. She watched as her lover started to dig deeper into the bag moving around the same piece of clothing from one side of the bag to the next.

Smirking at her actions she continued to silently observe her letting her keep up her charade of being busy. It was like this every time she came over. Honestly, she thought it was cute. It was the only form of shyness she got for the strong older woman and it never went unnoticed. After another minute of watching her kneel and dig into her big brown suitcase she decided that she had given enough attention to the thing and now wanted her on her.

Slowly stretching across the bed, she laid flat on her stomach propping up her head with her hands under her chin. She waited patiently for her to turn her head in her direction. She wanted to see her eyes. She had missed looking into her lovely chocolate eyes. Those eyes that were so full of feeling, of love.

After a while she stopped digging and sat back on her heels pulling her away from her thoughts. She turned her head toward her seeming to have just notice that she was laying on her stomach looking at her. She smiled. One of those perfect loving smiles and tilted her head in question.

"Are you okay?" she asked almost seeming worried.

Shifting on the bed so her shorts could ride up to reveal a part of her round butt she looked into her eyes and smiled. She noticed when she glanced at her butt then quickly looked back. Had she had not been looking she would have missed it.

But seeing that her smiled had morphed into she smirk she figure she would had known what she was thinking about anyway had she not seen her. See flash her a smirk of her own proud that she had gotten her thoughts to shift to where she wanted it to be. She would not give just yet though.

"I'm okay just watching you." I replied.

Even though her thoughts at the moment were really what she was focused on she was watching her so it wasn't a lie. She smiled at her and she took that to mean she believed her. She grasped her chin and she thought for a moment that she would have to rise of off the bed to meet her but she leaned in more and captured her lips. She closed her eyes as she felt her soft warm lips on hers. How she had missed them. She felt her pull back but was reluctant to release her so she followed keeping their lips connected.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her breast squeezing it lightly. Her lover took the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for a while until they had to pull away for air. She placed one last soft kiss on her lips then sat up. She was a bout o fold her legs but a hand on her thigh stopped her. She shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. Knowing what she wanted she moved to the edge of the bed letting her place herself between her legs. Instantly she felt arms around her waist.

"I missed you." She heard her say.

"I missed you too." She replied locking her hands behind her the other woman's head.

They sat there like that talking for a while until the hand that she had noticed a while ago inching toward her center got to close for her liking. She wanted her yes, very much! But she wanted her when she was more relaxed and focused on the act alone. Without using much force, she pushed her away so she could stand from the bed. Tuning so that her ass was in her face she stretched. No she didn't really need to stretch but she wanted to encourage the action she knew would happen.

She started to walk away thinking that maybe she did not get her as aroused as she thought she began to shrug mentally. She had already started to go over in the head what she could do to turn the woman on when the room echoed with the sound of a smack.

She turned around and smiled slightly surprised when she saw her already standing. The look on her face screamed I'M READY. If that wasn't enough the slight stinging on her butt cheek was enough evidence of her arousal. She just smiled and walked toward the door.

"It's been a long day for you." she started with her hand on the door knob. "You should eat before bed. Let's go to the kitchen I'll make you something to eat." With obvious reluctance she followed her out of the room.

When they got to the kitchen she decided to choose something quick to prepare. While she cooked she noticed that she was eager to get back to the bedroom. She kept moving in the black leather couch where she sat. She would even come to stand behind her peeping at what it was she was stirring. The meal was done in about ten minutes.

She served her first then she served herself. No she was hungry but she knew that she didn't like to eat alone. So she sat with her picking through her food but actually watching her eat. To anyone else looking it was seem like she was eating slowly. Being use to eating with her, she could detect the faster rate at which she was eating. She loved it! Tonight would be wonderful! She loved when she got anxious that made the sex even better because when she finally got what she wanted she could rival a demon.

"I'm done." she announced. "Thanks babe it was good."

"You're welcome." She said taking to plate from her and walking over to the sink. I quickly washed our plates then we headed back to the bedroom. When we got they got there she laid flat on her stomach on the bed once again hearing the bathroom door close. She knew she when in to freshen up and change for bed.

When she emerged from the bathroom she was clad in a pair of blue strip boxers and a plain white tee shirt. Her jet black hair hung loosely. It was slightly longer than shoulder length. She stood up from the bed and extended her arms after she had put her clothes away.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked shyly. She watched as she gracefully walked into her extended arms. She knew it was grace that could only be obtained from the years of training and fighting she had.

The moment she was in her arms she relaxed into the older and taller woman's hold, resting her head on her chest.

"I love you." She whispered and shortly after heard a soft. "I love you too," In her ear. This is what she loved most about their relationship. They were in love. Yes, she had been in love before, but not like this. This was different, it was real, it was pure, it was….them.

After a while they pulled away. She moved to the stand next to bed a turned on the lamp there. Then she went to the light switch for the room and clicked of off. When she walked back toward the bed her lover was already there under the blanket silently watching her. She crawled in next to her. She snuggled close to her side resting her head on her chest and one leg she bent across the center. She knew they would not sleep now but she also knew that she would not start anything sexual unless she got some kind of invitation from her. So slightly not to make it too obvious but obvious enough to draw her attention to it she moved her leg that was across her body up a little.

Instantly she felt her hand on her leg rubbing in circles a bit hesitantly at first. When she noticed that she would not stop her strokes became more confident. Letting her molest her thigh for a while her mind drifted to the first time she had touched her. She had been surprised at how smooth her hands were. Honestly, she was expected them to be rough from the fighting and had already prepared herself to get use to them. But when she touched her she had discovered she was wrong and was happy.

In fact her hands had turned out to be smoother than her own hands. She felt a finger under her chin and raise her head to look at her face. The look from earlier was back and this time she would not fight it. She had waited too long to feel her lover's touch again.

She felt the woman's lips on hers once again. Deepening the kiss she allowed her to roll her onto her back. She felt her pull away and opened her eyes wondering when she had closed them and saw her look down at her shirt then back to her face. She sat up and the other woman moved so that she was between her legs.

She pulled her shirt over her head and went to remove her black lace bra but a hand on her own caused her to stop. She started to kiss her again moving her hand around her back so she could remove her bra for her. When it was removed she moved from her lips to her neck placing soft open mouthed kisses there. Making her way south she came to her chest pulling back a little so she could look at her breast. She placed a soft kiss between her breasts then captured one of her nipples between her lips earning a moan from the younger female. She felt her smirk against her chest and was about to reprimand her but a soft hiss came out instead as she felt her bite down lightly on her nipple.

She went to scold her for that but felt her knuckle pressing on her clit through her shorts that had a wet spot on it that was slowly beginning to enlarge. She felt her suck on her breast hard and lost the strength to hold herself up and collapsed on the bunch of pillows beneath her. Arching her back toward the older female she tried to encourage the vixen above her to suck harder and moaned loudly when she did.

She pressed her hand harder on her center being careful not to put too much pressure to hurt her and began moving her fist in small circles. This cause the younger woman to close her eyes and move her hip in the motion the fist was moving. She continued to press onto her now soaked short while squeezing, sucking and nibbling on her pert mounds.

She started to move her knuckles fast then suddenly slow down then accelerate again. What she was doing to her was driving her mad. She could feel her walls clenching and relaxing, the tell-tale sign that her release was near. Just when she felt she was about to explode she felt her pull away. She opened her eyes groaning as the cold air hit her bare chest. The look on the older woman's chest was almost terrifying. She sat up noticing that she was breathing hard trying to control herself.

The younger woman would not allow it. She quickly slid her hand between her slightly parted thighs when she sat back on her heel instantly finding her clit. She mimicked the actions she had done the only seconds before. The older woman threw her head back biting her lips to stifle the moans that threatened to escape.

She felt her press down on her finger and began moving her hips in a circular motion. She pulled her hand away. She saw her eyes snap open and before she could demand that she put her hand back she seized her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away then removed her shirt and reached around to quickly remove her bra. Yes she knew that the woman had been gentler what her but at the moment she was too far gone to care.

She captured one of her tantalizing nipples in her mouth and sucked hard then pulled back to twirl her tongue around the nipple then bit down lightly. She sucked hard on the nipple again using her other hand to gently pull on the other.

She pushed her shoulder silently telling her she wanted her to lay back and was delighted when she complied. She made quick work of her boxers then situated herself between her spread legs staring down at her glistening pussy. The light from the lamp gave her a perfect view of just how wet she was. She licked her lips in anticipation of taste her sweet juices but looked up at her face instead. She was met with pleading eyes.

Even though the older of the tow was the more dominate in their relationship she was still a woman and loved being pleasured and she was happy that she allowed her the opportunity to pleasure her. She moved up to her lips and kissed her again, then made a trail of soft open mouth kisses that ended at her center. Place a soft openmouthed kiss on her dropping pussy lips earning her a moan from the older woman. She repeated her actions adding her tongue kissing her pussy like how she would her lips.

Using her hand she spread her lips and began lapping up the juices that were at her core. When the woman beneath her was shamelessly moaning and squirming under her tongue begging for completion the moved to her clit. She licked and sucked, bobbing her head up and down as should would if she was with a man she sucked hard on her clit. That action was enough to bring her to her end with a loud moan.

She greedily lapped up her juices not wanting any of it to waste. Looking up at the eyes of her lover, she saw that they were slightly close as she came down from her high and clouded over with lust. She licked her finger and slowly slid her finger into her core. The woman moaned loudly her legs trembling. When her finger was completely inside she could feel her walls clenching down on her finger.

She could still feel it pulsing, the aftermath of her orgasm. Slowly sliding her finger out she placed a quick lick on her clit again causing her to jerk the quickly slid her finger back in. not allowing her to recover from her shock she swift repeated her actions. She arched her back as she sliding her fingers in and out of her dripping core repeatedly and soon had the woman tossing her head from side to side. It did not take her long to reach completion again as she gripped the pillow moaning louder than her first release.

Stopping she decided to allow her lover to rest and was startled when she felt herself being shoved and turned to lay on her back. In seconds she was over her kissing her fervently, grabbing her breast roughly. She smiled. This was what she wanted. In seconds and pants and panties were discarded saw when she tossed then aside and hear the hit the wall then slide down. She did not had time to think as she felt her tongue seemingly vibrating on her clit with how fast she was moving it. 

She was squirming and moaning loudly which only seemed to feel the older woman's actions. With her skill it was not long before she was screaming her first orgasm, moaning her lovers name as she did. What the woman could do to her body she thought. She felt her fingers enter her body and arch her back off of the bed pressing into her fingers. She leaned in a captured her lips again muffling the moans that she was getting from the younger woman. She moved her fingers relentlessly.

Pulling out swiftly then slamming into her moistened core. She pushed her body into her fingers trying her hardest to keep up with her pace. She increased her pace almost ramming her fingers into her pussy and she gave up on trying to keep up with her. She tossed her head from side to side her throat getting dry from all the moaning she was doing.

Then she felt her tongue on her clit vibrating once again and threw her head back screaming her name again. She did not stop her onslaught but kept slamming into her making her cum again. This time her world when silent and she could feel her juices leaving her body drenching her lover's hand. When she could hear again she looked down at her lover who was placing kisses on her pussy. She watched as she kissed her way up her body still breathing hard from her release. She kissed her again and she could taste herself on her tongue. It had her instantly aroused again but she was too tired to follow through on those feelings. Besides she was not leaving for another two days and she was sure that in that time her lover would ensure that she took full advantage of her body.

Instead she just allowed her to place the blanket over them and snuggled up to her side once again. She began to lift her leg but the constant trembling stopped her so she just let them lay limply and curled up into her more.

She lay curled up next to her in her lover's embrace she began to drift asleep for content. She was pulled from her near slumber by the sound of her lover's voice.

"I love you Kagome." She whispered.

Looking up into her eyes with her own sleepy ones she said, "I love you too Sango."

I did not take long for the couple to drift into slumber, both with smiles on their faces. It was not known if it was because of what had just occurred on because of what their reunion meant for the nights to come.


End file.
